


I Was A Teenage Futa (For a Day)

by SaharaEXE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexuality, F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Girls Kissing, High School, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharaEXE/pseuds/SaharaEXE
Summary: Naomi wasn't necessarily the most popular girl in school, but she was known by all for several reasons, her body not the least of them. But when a silly, dirty wish on Friday the 13th gives her much more than she bargained for, will a fantasy she's harbored for years threaten to change everything?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Just Your Average Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly side project of mine. I'm not very good at smut, aha. It's pretty mild compared to some.

Naomi Vale was a pretty typical high school sophomore. She got good grades, she ran track and played volleyball, she got along well with all her teachers and she had a massive circle of friends. Well, there was a massive amount of people who liked to consider themselves her friends, anyway. She, herself, only considered 1 of them to be a real friend that she'd share secrets with, and that was Jamie. Naomi could sing, Naomi could dance, and Naomi was currently in a relationship with Desmond Sands, the captain of the football team and a senior to boot!

Naomi tried to be kind and sweet to everyone she could. She figured life was easier navigated when one has a good standing with everyone. This demeanor, her parents' firm but loving and fair upbringing, her activity in her local church, and her overall likeable features made her pretty popular among the school's social hierarchy. Now, she didn't think she was as popular as Linda Phelps, captain of the cheerleading squad, junior, and class president. But then, Linda was snobby, stuck-up, rude, and it was the general consensus around school that she had even gotten her breasts augmented! Fake titties! At 17!! Naomi was natual. Real. Raw. That's why people liked her more, she thought. Linda may have been more popular, but Naomi had a real smile, real hair, real boobs and a VERY real Desmond at her side; a fact that Linda steamed over regularly, despite the throngs of boys ready to kiss the toilet she sat on.

Naomi's friends would be quick to say that Naomi had a better body, too. Naomi didn't like to think of herself that way, because she tried her best to be humble, among another, secret reason. But nevertheless, people did notice. Sixteen years old and standing 5'5" with auburn hair and an almost iridescent olive skin tone, she definitely stood out. She had freckles across her nose and cheeks, perfect white teeth that 3 agonizing years of braces in middle school had given her, a slightly off center but strangely cute nose that sloped to a point, and a quirky, sideways smile that everyone adored. Unbeknownst to most, that smile came from a bout of Bell's Palsy she'd had when she was 10. It cleared up practically perfect, save the ever-so-slight curve in her smile. Naomi didn't mind.

She was thick. Not fat, definitely not. Just a nice plumpness in her thighs, and a cute little tummy. "Healthy and delicious", Desmond had called it. One thing her thickness did do was cause her ass to perfectly fill out any pair of pants she wore, regardless of the seam. That was a nice plus! She sported a pair of DDD cup breasts that might look enormous, should they be on someone shorter and thinner, but on Naomi's body, they fit her perfectly. They bounced and yet didn't sag. She liked them alright, she supposed, although if they continued to grow she was highly considering getting a reduction. They didn't hurt too bad yet, but she wasn't about to bear back pain forever. Just two years earlier when she was a freshman and 14, she could barely fill out a C cup. These two assets had grown much faster than she'd anticipated. Not that anyone around her minded.

But secretly, Naomi wasn't always pleased with her appearance. What teenage girl is? Only in Naomi's case, it was because she had a pretty, plump and pink pussy, perfectly shaved. She had to admit that it was quite beautiful, but sometimes, ever so rarely, she wondered what it would be like to have a cock. Not that she wished she was a male, she didn't have any problem with her gender identity. She just harbored a secret fantasy to play with herself in new and exciting ways. Even the thought of having her own cock to stroke made her pussy throb and slick. She always felt bad and guilty about masturbating to herself. To the thought of her own body. Or how it could be, anyway.

Naomi instinctively pulled at her shorts as she stepped out of her first history class of the new semester, these thoughts again racing into her mind. She shook her head. _Can't be horny right now. Jeez, get a grip, Naomi!_ She took a deep breath and went on with her day, catching up to her best friend Jamie.

"Hey, Jay!"

"Hey, Nay!"

The two exchanged the silly greeting they'd been using since they were seven, when they met. The best thing about a best friend is not having to explain away any weirdness or quirks. Although there were some things Naomi wondered if she could even tell Jamie.

"What's up," Jamie asked her friend as she approached.

"Oh the usual," Naomi answered. "Just finished Wilkins' class. Headed to lunch now. You?"

"Drama," Jamie said, dejectedly.

"I thought you were excited to be in drama," Naomi was confused. Jamie was tailor-made for drama. She was over-dramatic at the best and worst of times, could throw her voice, sing, and her hair was purple. That last part wasn't really a requirement, but it certainly helped one stand out. Jamie was taller than Naomi at 5'6" or so, but Naomi still had bigger tits and was a little thicker.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I was," Jamie continued, "I don't know. It just feels like everyone in that class is a fake. You know? Like, they're not taking it seriously. It's art! It's a dying art, too, if people keep acting like the posers they are in this class."

Naomi smiled. She loved her friend. Jamie was bi, and Naomi knew that. It didn't bother her a bit. On the outside, Naomi was fiercely straight. She told everyone that. She told herself that. But she couldn't help thinking about what it would be like to touch Jamie in that way...to feel her breath against Naomi's neck...to graze Jamie's nipples with the backs of her fingers and watch them stand erect...to fuck Jamie with her cock...

...her cock that she didn't have. Jamie sighed. She felt that if she told Jamie about the secret crush that she harbored for her, Jamie would understand. Hell, she might even show Naomi the ropes, Naomi only ever having had sex once or twice and with her ex who was terrible in bed, to boot. But still, Naomi only felt lustful towards Jamie when she imagined herself with a cock...it was so strange and again she flushed at the obscene thought and hurried her steps.

"Um, I'll see you later, Jay...I gotta get to class..."

Jamie seemed confused at Naomi's abrupt exit. "Oh! Okay, sure. See ya..." Jamie narrowed her eyes and watched her friend saunter away, keeping her eyes fixed on Naomi's ass. _Holy fuck she's thick,_ Jamie thought. _What I wouldn't do to see her naked...what the fuck, Jamie? This is your best friend. Calm down, girl. Calm the fuck down._ Jamie blushed and turned to head to drama.

After school was out, Naomi had gotten home, finished her homework, practiced the piano for her obligatory hour, and defrosted the chicken thighs her mother had asked she defrost. Chicken again. Naomi checked the clock. 6:07. Her mother would be getting home any minute now to start dinner. Her father was in the living room finishing up a sales call. He worked in an office, from home, from the bathroom, in the checkout line at the supermarket, and in his sleep. The man was always on the phone. When one was in charge of a large sales firm responsible for making sales and deliveries to restaurants all up and down the state, one could not afford to NOT work. One could barely afford to eat. Naomi waved at her father and gestured to him a "I'll be outside" look. He smiled distantly and sighed into the phone. She heard him mutter something about "paper vs. plastic" and shake his head.

Once outside Naomi was left to her own thoughts. She sat on her swingset that had been built for her when she was only six. How it still stood, she didn't really know. The wood was old and rotten, but nonetheless it was her favorite spot to think and dream. She lost track of how long she'd been sitting. At some point her mother had come home and dinner had been started and her father put his phone down long enough to chat with her mother. Naomi was just existing. Life seemed good, she surmised, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't like where she was in it. She wanted to be somewhere else. She crossed her legs and swung. As she made the motions with her legs to push her inertia back and forth to move the swing, her thighs pressed together softly around her pussy. It felt good. Naomi was used to masturbating, but she hadn't ever thought to do so on the swingset whilst outside. She pushed harder with her thighs so as to create more friction and pressure around her clit, and felt a tinge of pleasure as her underwear rubbed against her vagina. She imagined growing an erection out of her vagina and watching with each heartbeat as her cock swelled and pulsed and twitched upwards until it was looking directly at her. It didn't have to be massive, she thought. Just there. Just real. Her clit was pulsing now, the walls of her pussy tightening as she swung faster and faster. She closed her eyes and involuntarily bit her lip. Naomi couldn't help the slight moan that escaped her lips as she imagined Jamie stroking Naomi's cock harder and harder.

"Fuck, Jamie..."

She imagined her balls tightening as they surged closer and closer to release.

The swingset squeaked and squeaked as Naomi pressed her legs as hard as she could together.

She pictured Jamie gasping as Naomi came, exploding cum all over her friend's naked body.

"uhnnh...fuck me...!!"

Naomi gasped, suddenly aware of her surroundings. Aware that her nipples were hard as a rock, aware that she was swinging so violently that the wood began to splinter where the swing was bolted in, and keenly aware of the soaking wet spot in her pants where she had just cum. She stopped swinging and hurriedly got off the swing.

"Oh, jeez..." She muttered, the pleasure subsiding now. She glanced at her phone. 7:58. Fuck. Mom had probably called her to dinner 30 minutes ago and she was too distracted to notice. Absently, Naomi cursed herself and tried her best to adjust her shirt so that it hung down past her wet crotch. She looked up at the stars. Suddenly, a shooting star blazed past. Naomi heard herself mumbling before she even had time to think about the words that escaped her lips.

"I wish I had a cock for just one day..."

She stared for another minute and went inside to clean up.

Naomi went to bed that night, forgetting about her wish. She slept soundly, save for a really weird dream in which she was riding a star, naked, as it whooshed through space. It crashed into her house, waking her up. She sprung up in bed and checked the time. 3:44 AM. She groggily lay back down and tried to fall asleep again. As she drifted back to sleep, she couldn't help involuntarily shifting her weight so that she wasn't on her stomach. She wasn't cognizant or aware of why, but somewhere deep in her sleepy mind, she felt something bulging there, and her instincts told her not to press down on it.

And then Naomi slept. And Naomi's cock emerged. 2" at first, but it grew and grew. By the time her alarm went off, she was waking up to a hard, red, shiny, pulsing, 8.5" erect cock pointing like a tent in her now stretched panties. Naomi blinked twice. _I'm still dreaming..._

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. What Could Go Wrong

Naomi rubbed her sleep-filled eyes and slapped her cheek for good measure. _I'm asleep. I've GOT to be sleeping. This is another weird sex dream, yeah. There's no other explanation..._ But even as she shook her head and looked around her room for some sort of answer, she could physically feel her new cock throbbing and sense the heat radiating from it. She dared another glance down to the covers in front of her and saw the teepee like point standing up. She mustered her courage and pulled the covers back.

There it was. It really was beautiful, she had to admit. Perfect, cut, thick, long, and what was that? A small drop of precum was leaking out of the head. Naomi touched her cock and felt a new sort of tingly pleasure course down her shaft. A new sensation she'd never felt before. _Holy shit._ Naomi scooped the running drop of precum that was now making its way down her pulsating cock and tasted it. It was flavorless, she noted. Kind of like water but oddly sweet. She looked at her clock. It was Friday the 13th! _But no! I made that wish last night...on the 12th! In a silly way...I wasn't being serious...oh no no no this cannot be happening to me!!_

Naomi stood up and watched her cock sway back and forth. Her balls were throbbing too. She was undeniably horny, she had to admit. But...what to do? She couldn't ignore the feeling that this whole thing was way too fucked up. Something was terribly wrong, here. But in the meantime, she couldn't very well ignore her massive erection, either. Naomi felt below her cock and found her pussy. Same as always. It wasn't even slightly aroused, she found. Strange. It was as if there were now two sides of her. Naomi's womanhood, submissive and scared, and her manhood, tall, strong and violently tumescent. She grabbed her shaft and started touching it. The pleasure intensified. She had never jerked off a cock like this before. She had touched her ex, but his was only 5" and he insisted on her sucking it rather than giving him a handjob. He had cum in her mouth and the taste made her vomit on him. She tried to erase that memory as she continued stroking her new member. 

"Uhhhnn..." She heard herself moan, noticing her cock increasing in girth and redness as she fondled it. She began to jerk like a girl possessed and before she even knew what was happening,

"oh, god! FUCK!!! Haaaahhh!!" Naomi felt her balls clench and her huge cock spurted a solid 10oz of cum into her face and all over her nightshirt. She collapsed, spent, on the bed as her cock slowly shrank to its flaccid size. Around 5.5". She realized she was going to have to stuff this thing in her panties later. Strangely, the feeling of being soaking wet in her own cum turned her on again...but her pussy this time. It ached for release, so she scooped some of her cum off her breast and used it as lube while she worked her fingers in and out of her now soaking kitty.

"oh my god what the hell is going ahhh...on...oh fuck fuck fuck..." she felt her pussy seize and squirted all over her cum-drenched fingers. Naomi had just had two very different orgasms in the span of around 90 seconds. She'd never cum that fast in her life. "I'm in deep shit," she said, getting naked and trying to find something to wear.

She decided on a pair of gray sweatpants and a pretty basic pair of VS panties she usually wore when she was just lounging around the house. She tucked her new meat into the panties and it wrapped itself around the front of her right thigh. She pulled the sweatpants up and saw a pretty noticeable bulge.

"Oh, damn..."

She pulled a hoodie out from her drawer, fastened a bra, and got dressed, pulling the hoodie down as far as it would go in hopes that it would hide her enormous bulge.

"I'm gonna have to make do...I should stay home today..." Just then, Desmond texted her. _Desmond!! Oh fuck..._ Naomi checked her text "Hey babe!" it read. "I'm swinging by your place in 5 minutes. Picking you up this morning so I hope you're ready!" Naomi audibly groaned. She wanted to stay with Desmond almost as much as she wanted to stay home. She decided to let him take her to school because he was already on his way. _Once I get to first, I'll call home sick. Yeah, that'll work._

Naomi said bye to her parents, sheepishly, and climbed into the passenger seat of her boyfriend's truck.

"Good morning, love," Desmond said as he reached over to kiss her.

"Morning," Naomi responded, pecking him quickly on his lips.

"You okay? You usually love to makeout first thing in the morning," Desmond said as his hand traced itself over her breasts. "What's with the boob-hider?"

Naomi politely pulled his hand away, shifting to adjust the feel of her cock, which was now growing in response to Desmond's touch. "Oh, it's nothing! I wanna kiss you, I just think I might be coming down with something, haha. Like a cold, maybe." Naomi faked a cough and cleared her throat.

Desmond frowned "Oh, babe if you're sick I don't mind catching your cooties! Come on, let's get going!" He put the truck in gear and started the 15 minute drive to school.

_Yeah, a cold, sure. You wouldn't mind getting that. Would you mind getting cum all over you? From a penis?? MY penis?? Des, I don't know what to do..._

Desmond pulled into school and kissed Naomi again. "Hey, if you don't feel well, I can take you back home," he said, lovingly.

Naomi smiled. Desmond really was a sweetheart. She wasn't sure why he had given her a chance instead of someone older, but she wasn't complaining. "No, I'm okay. We're here now, anyway. I'll talk to you after class, okay?" Naomi kissed him back. She couldn't help imagining Jamie's lips as she kissed Desmond. Jamie's warm, soft touch. Her smell. Her hair against Naomi's naked body. Naomi felt her cock getting rock hard and opened her eyes. She pulled back and coughed again, pulling her pelvis inward so as to distract Desmond from her very obvious bulge. "Gotta go, haha bye!"

She hopped out the truck and faced away from Desmond so he wouldn't be able to see her crotch. She held her bookbag in front of her and hastily made her way towards her first class of the day when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey, Nay!"

_JAMIE!!_

Naomi turned and saw her best friend. _JAMIE WHY???_ Jamie was not wearing a bra. That's the first thing Naomi noticed. No bra and a tantalizing mini-skirt that just HAD to be breaking the school dress code. 

"Hey, uh, Jay! Heh, well don't you look...cute today."

Jamie looked worried. "You don't like it?"

Naomi's cock was practically screaming to enter her best friend and Naomi could barely keep her head. "No, that's not it at all, Jamie! You look delicious!" Naomi's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. _DELICIOUS?!? YOU CAN'T CALL HER DELICIOUS YOU FUCKING WEIRDO!!!_

Jamie looked surprised but she blushed and took a step toward Naomi. "Delicious, huh? Haha. Thanks, hun. Wanna taste? Hahaha" Jamie was only teasing, Naomi knew, but that tone in her voice made Naomi's new, inexperienced cock and balls seize up and she felt the first waves of an orgasm start to pulse through her.

"Uhhhnnn~fuck..." Naomi clenched her legs together, rubbing her clit and cock at the same time. It was too late, she surmised, she was past the point of no return. Jamie looked confused. "Naomi, are you okay...? Hey, what...!!" Jamie noticed the pulsing bulge and saw Naomi frantically looking around. Jamie was about to ask Naomi to explain why she looked like she was having an orgasm in the hallway when she felt Naomi's arms pulling her into the janitor closet.

"Naomi! What the fuck are you-mmph!!!" Jamie felt Naomi's mouth on hers. Naomi's hands reached under Jamie's shirt and found her pierced nipples. Jamie's heart was racing. What was going on?!? Jamie was surprised and confused and scared and...horny. She secretly had wanted her friend for quite some time. She gave in and kissed Naomi back, allowing her tongue to swirl around Naomi's. She felt Naomi pinch her nipple and pulled back long enough to breathe. "Nay...Naomi what...?"

"I'm so sorry, Jamie, oh my god!" Naomi was grabbing her crotch and her mouth. "I don't know what came over me...that...that wasn't me, it was...it was...ugh I'm sorry!!" Naomi looked about ready to cry. Jamie quickly covered her friend's mouth. 

"Shhhh, Naomi! It's okay, honey. I've wanted this for a long time..." Naomi looked stunned and Jamie locked the janitor closet. She took her top off and gave Naomi a perfect view of her perfect tits. Jamie touched Naomi's lips and Naomi felt her urges take over again, her cock swelling full to bursting. She yanked at Jamie's body and hungrily licked at her nipples, all the while stroking her cock through her pants. Jamie opened her eyes long enough to notice this and pulled Naomi's pants down, Naomi's cock slapping her in the face as she did so.

"N-Na-Naomi...wh-what the...what..???" Jamie's eyes went wide.

Naomi was so stunned she could barely breathe.

"Jamie! I-it's not what it...I made a wish and...and there was cum...and you...and Demsond...and your boobs and..." Naomi started to cry as an orgasm brought on by the sheer humiliation and voyeurism of her best friend seeing her hard cock wracked it's waves of pleasure across her body. Naomi's heaved and sobbed as cum flowed from her pussy and cock like a river. Jamie caught her friend as she collapsed into Jamie's arms, cumming nonstop and crying even harder. Jamie couldn't understand what was going on, but she wasn't about to let go. Naomi finished her orgasm and looked up to see Jamie covered in cum and tears. Naomi pulled her pants up and burst out of the closet, red as a beet and soaked in cum. She HAD to get home.


	3. Before I Go...

Naomi raced down the hallway, her cock still throbbing and sputtering little driblets of cum even minutes after she had seemingly drained her load all over Jamie. _Jamie_ she thought. _I wanted to stay so badly...that was the most painful and pleasurable orgasm I've ever experienced...but she'll never understand. I don't even understand what's happening...I'm so sorry, Jamie. I love you..._

Naomi checked around each corner, hoping not to run into a teacher or worse, into Desmond. She was almost to the front of the school when she realized something. _Oh shit. How the fuck will I get home?? Desmond drove me...and he's in class...I can't get him to take me home...and I'm sure as_ hell _not asking Mom or Dad._

Naomi frantically paced about, trying to figure out what to do when she heard her name called and she stiffened like a board. "Naomi? Is that you?" The voice called to her. Naomi turned around and saw Linda staring at her with an eyebrow raised. _Fuck._

"Where the hell do you think you're going," Linda asked in a sing-song yet totally judging voice. Naomi shifted and tried to cover her soaking wet sweatpants with her bookbag. "Are you-are you ditching??"

"Linda, look, I uh...I really don't feel well and this isn't any of your business so-" Naomi stammered to try and avoid any confrontation with Linda. She and Linda weren't necessarily enemies, but the fact that Desmond saw something in Naomi that he didn't (or wouldn't) see in Linda was an unspoken point of contention and they both knew it. Naomi usually did her best to avoid being seen with Desmond by Linda to side-step any negativity later on.

"Vale, I gotta say. You didn't strike me as a ditch-bitch. I know a ditch-bitch when I see one and it isn't you. You're the prissy little goodie-goodie. You don't ditch."

Naomi felt like she was about to cry again. She just wanted this day to end. "Shut up, Linda," She heard herself say, barely above a whisper. For some reason, her slowly burning anger towards Linda was making her pussy start to pound and pulse and her cock was twitching ever so slightly.

"Shut up?? What?" Linda suddenly snapped into her usual bitchy tone. "Bitch, who are you talking to? I know you're skipping to suck Desmond's dick. Do you know how many of the cheerleading squad he's fucked? Sweetie, he's used up." Naomi's heart was racing. Why was she getting so angry at Linda? Linda said shit like this all the time. Naomi usually ignored her and moved on about her day. Besides, Desmond had been upfront about his past relationships when he and Naomi had started dating. So why was Linda's attempt at pissing Naomi off working?

"I don't know what he sees in you, anyway," Linda looked at her nails, feigning nonchalance. "Desmond is seventeen years old. You're, what, fifteen? Sixteen maybe? And you're fucking a used up train-rider like him. Slut alert."

Naomi's penis was rock hard now and it ached. Maybe it was because she had just cum? She was quietly crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut UP!_

"Naomi, let me give you some advice. Desmond is going to break up with you. He's constantly flirting with me. I KNOW you've seen it. Just, save yourself the heartache and leave him now. It's just what guys do. Besides, you're a cute little church girl. Mommy and Daddy would hate to find out that their little Christian girl is gagging on cock, right?"

Naomi's heart felt like it was about to pound out of her chest. She could practically feel the precum leaking out of her tip, begging for release. God, she was horny. Angry and horny. Linda needed to be silenced. Now. Naomi's face was beet red and her nipples were erect. She dropped her bookbag, allowing her cock to stand perched in her pants, clear for Linda to see.

"Shut the hell up, Linda, before I fuck the shit out of you." The voice came from Naomi but she couldn't remember thinking the words. Her sex was driving her. Linda's eyes went wide and her mouth formed into a tiny "o" shape. A strange hiss came out of her mouth.

"Naomi...Naomi what the...what are...??" Linda looked like she was about to piss herself.

"I said..." Naomi continued. "Shut your whore mouth before I pump cum down your throat until your stomach bursts with cream. Understand, bitch??" Linda was trembling, and Naomi's penis was stretching the fabric of her pants to their limit. Linda glanced down and saw Naomi's member pop out of the seam of her pants. It had to be a solid 10" by now. Linda had taken her fair share of men, but she had NEVER seen a cock so veiny, pulsing and red. And it scared the living daylights out of her. Naomi started crying and through clenched teeth. "Too late. I'm too horny to stop..."

"Na-Naomi!! STOP!!!" Linda screamed as Naomi dragged her by her hair into the women's bathroom to their right. Naomi ripped Linda's shirt off, and noticed Linda wasn't wearing a bra either. Linda started to cry. "NAOMI, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING FREAK?!?" Naomi licked her lips. All she could see was red. Linda cowered over to a corner, hastily trying to cover her nipples.

Naomi suddenly heard the door open and turned to see Jamie, still wearing her semen, burst inside looking determined.

"Naomi. Stop. Come with me. NOW." Naomi had never heard Jamie use that voice before and it scared her and turned her on even more. She threw Linda's shirt at her. Linda kept crying as Naomi and Jamie left. 

Once inside Jamie's car, Naomi had calmed down and her erection had subsided. Only now, her balls were swollen and aching terribly. Naomi was staring at her hands.

"I...I almost raped her..." Naomi realized. "Jamie, I almost-"

"Yes but you didn't. I stopped you. It's okay."

Naomi started to cry.

"Jamie what's wrong with me???" Jamie turned and looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes. "Naomi, I can't begin to understand what's going on. I only want to help you. You're my best friend. Tell me what happened?"

Naomi heaved and sobbed and finally wiped her eyes. "I...I don't know, Jay...I don't know! *sigh* I've...well, I've kind of harbored a secret fantasy for a while...you see, I-"

"Wish you were a futa." Jamie finished her sentence for her. Naomi's heart caught in her throat. "H-how did you-"

"Nevermind how I knew. It's okay, Nay. We all have secret sexual fantasies! Mine are WILD, girl, lemme tell you! But seriously, though. That fucking huge cock? How did yours come true?"

"I don't know, I mean...there was a shooting star last night and I wished that...y'know...just for a day. Just one day, I'd-!! That's it! It's just a day! Jamie, this'll be over tomorrow!! Oh, I'm so relieved...I don't know what I would do if I had to walk around like this for the rest of my life...Jamie, thanks for being so understanding."

Jamie pulled into her house. Her parents weren't home. "We can deal with the fallout for skipping school later. Right now, let's lay low here. Call you folks later and just tell them you're spending the night." Naomi nodded and climbed out of Jamie's car. Jamie caught a glimpse of Naomi's bulge and bit her lip, careful not to let Naomi see.

"Now," Jamie said as they walked into her bedroom, "let's get you out of those sticky, cummy pants." Naomi smiled and walked to the bathroom. "Nay, where are you going?" Naomi turned around to see Jamie, already topless. "I uh..." Naomi blushed and felt herself come alive again. "I was just gonna change, you know in the uh...in the bathroom."

Jamie smiled a wry smile. A smile Naomi had never seen her use before. "Naomi...I'm covered in your semen. It's thick, it's creamy...and I want more of it..." This last part she said so low and sultry that Naomi's penis grew to it's full length in a matter of seconds. Naomi didn't know what was happening, but she immediately took off her pants, and her cock stood fully erect, pulsing and red. Jamie bit her lip hard. "Naomi...if this is going to go away tomorrow, we have to have as much fun as we can with it now." Naomi felt Jamie removing Naomi's shirt and unhooking her bra. Naomi's big tits fell out and Jamie's hands were immediately all over them. "Mmmmm" Jamie purred. "They're so fucking huge..." Naomi moaned as Jamie toyed with her puffy nipples. "They feel like pizza dough!"

Naomi instinctively grabbed her shaft and began to stroke, but Jamie stopped her. "Ah-ah-ah! Not yet, Nay." Naomi was hungry for Jamie's sex. "Jamie..." She breathed heavily. Jamie wiggled out of her pants and Naomi noticed for the first time how perfect and plump Jamie's pussy was. She needed it. This lust was stronger than what she had felt for Linda. Then, it was fueled by anger. Now, Naomi was fueled by desire. By love.

Naomi slid a finger into Jamie's womanhood and enjoyed the soft, totally-not-Jamie sound that escaped her lips. A cute little "unf~" sound. The sound made Naomi's futa cock grow another inch, standing now at 11.5" inches and practically screaming at Naomi to allow it to enter Jamie's sex. Jamie kept pawing at Naomi's breasts, fingering her nipples until they were titanium, and rubbed her own pierced nipples against Naomi's face as Naomi worked furiously at Jamie's clit.

"Na-Naomi...hahh...I'm...haahh...I'm gonna...haaahhhhh...I'm cumming!!" Jamie seized up as Naomi won out and toyed her clit to orgasm. Naomi couldn't take it anymore. Now, it was her turn.

Naomi flipped Jamie over on her back, enjoying the look of surprise on her bestie's face as her cock loomed over Jamie. Naomi thrust it into Jamie's beckoning hole. "AAAHHHH....FUCK ME" Jamie screamed. Naomi obliged. 

"Fuck...fuck...FUCK, JAMIE...Your pussy is so fucking tight..." Naomi thrusted and thrusted, her breasts swinging and clapping her chest as she pounded Jamie's pussy. Naomi felt her aching blue balls swelling and tightening. Cum was already flowing from her glans like a river and the dam was about to explode.

"Jamie, I love you!!! I love you and I'm gonna fucking cum!!" Naomi was crying again.

"Fuck me, Naomi! I love you, too!! Fill me!! Fill me with your gallons of cum!"

Naomi felt the most intense wave of pleasure sweep her off her feet. She forced one last thrust and the dam burst. Cum like a tidal wave pulsed, pulsed, pulsed into Jamie's tight pussy. Naomi's screams kept going, her tongue wagging to keep her cool. The ocean of semen filled Jamie's orifice and suddenly Naomi felt it coming back out. She had filled Jamie like a human condom! Naomi pulled out and ropes upon ropes of thick white liquid spewed forth from Naomi's futa cock like an oil well, covering the walls, the bed, the floor and Jamie's mouth with semen. Naomi felt like she had been cumming for 20 minutes straight before it finally subsided and she collapsed with a sticky, wet SLAP onto the one inch thick blanket of cum now covering Jamie's bed. Naomi and Jamie shared a passionate kiss, both dripping wet. 

"I love you, Jamie..."

I love you, Jamie...

_I love you Jamie..._

Jamie? Naomi bolted out of bed. It was 4:27 AM. She had the most realistic sex dream she had ever had in her entire life. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and she yanked the covers off. No bulge. She yanked her panties down. A pretty, pink, plump, preened pussy. Naomi sighed. Relief? Regret? She couldn't be sure. What she did know, was that she couldn't wait to see Jamie at school. She had something very important to tell her.

_I love you, Jamie...I always have._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This was fun to make, as it had me step out of my comfort zone a little and play with some longtime fetishes of mine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
